Truth or Dare The Seven Style
by Resm
Summary: After being bored to death in Irima cave Itsuki proposes an idea to Sensui.Will this game lead to other things? YAOI S/I H/K K/A


What's up everybody this is Resm writing a fanfic since I've been sitting in a car for 2 hours waiting to go to Esenada and my butt is numb.-_- Any who this is pure utter boredom and yes, there will be yaoi.;D Also, the characters will probably be OOC cause It's actually based off a fanfic I read on here a LONG time ago but could never find it again.T^T

Summary: Sensui and the other psychics are bored in Irima Cave and Sensui decides to play truth and dare but will it lead to other things?

Pairings: Sensui/Itsuki; Hagari/Mitarai SUPER slight Kamiya/Amanuma (If you squint you can probably see it lol)

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to the great and Die Hard to whoever it belongs too lol.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itsuki gazed at his tall, insane lover as he hopelessly watched the SAME movie for the hundredth time. "Mr. Sensui I don't think John McCain enjoys you putting him through all that torture of him limping all over again…"

Sensui looked at him and replied, "I'm sorry Itsuki there's just NOTHING to do, look-" He pointed to everyone in the cave.

"See Sniper? He's thought up of over one hundred ways to ask Sea Man out but when it comes down to it does he do it nooooo sir!"

" I-"

"Look at Game Master! I've bought him every single game from GameStop and he's beat all of them!"

"Shinobu may I-''

"Let me finish Itsuki! Kamiya's been walking in and out for several times now and he keeps looking at Amanuma really strangely and then he just leaves again! He says he's walking for the sake of walking but I know what's up!''

"Let me finish my senten-''

"The worst one I've seen is Gourmet it's so pitiful it disgusts me. You know how he binge eats when he's bored? Well, he's gone through two Twinkie boxes in five minutes and you know what he's just given up! He's even eaten our stash! Y'know the backup ones I have for when the tunnels open.''

"SENSUI-SAN! If you will let me finish my sentence I have a suggestion.''

Sensui looked at him perplexed. "Oh, what do you suggest? I hope it's a good idea or I think I'll lose my mind to this vile boredom.''

"Shinobu… First off there's no way you can lose your mind you're already insane. Second I propose well play a game." The teal haired demon calmly stated.

"A game? Like a filthy human child's game?" Sensui asked stunned. "Do you not see the WTF look on my face just now?"

Itsuki just sighed and continued. "Well sir, I'm sure you've heard of Truth or Dare? We used to play it when we would wait for Koenma to assign us our missions.''

"Yes I remember, but there's that look in your .The same look you give when you want me to bring out the leather. What is it that your pretty little demon head has planned?" Sensui asked suspiciously.

Itsuki's soft lips turned into a devious smirk as he pulled the taller man down towards him. "Why don't we entertain ourselves a little? We can push Hagari and Mitarai closer, we can confirm if Kamiya has some sort of fling for Amanuma and get him away from Amanuma as fast as possible, and Gourmet can stop eating all the Twinkies we keep buying.''

What the ex spirit detective heard brought a delight and promising excitement. "When did you become so bad Itsuki?"

"All in good time Shinobu."

XxXxXxAn Hour Later!xXxXxXx

The Seven stood in a circle with a glass coca cola bottle at its epicenter. Sensui stood there' tall and proud while the rest watched him like he had grown an extra dot on his head.

"So , why have you called us all here?'' Mitarai asked shyly hiding underneath his hood. He was sitting next to Hagari and felt uncomfortable being so close to his presence.

"We, as a team haven't been doing anything productive so we will do something productive together." Sensui replied turning on his charm.

Amanuma looked around and blandly said, "This is a total sausage fest." He glanced over at the doctor who smiled and waved and he looked away shuddering. _What a weirdo…_ He thought in his head.

"Well regardless of whether this is or isn't a sausage fest as you so clearly said Game Master we are all going to play this game regardless am I correct?" They all obeyed Sensui's word without question.

"Ok good, let's begin." Sensui got the bottle and spun it so fast anyone could hardly see. Inwardly he grinned; the game was rigged of course. Sensui purposely went first so he could put a small amount of ki in it in order to control the spins and the bottle itself. The Dark Angel would personally make sure this game was thought provoking as it was emotionally destructive. The bottle pointed towards Itsuki and the Gate Keeper smiled warmly at his superior.

"Truth or dare Itsuki?" Everybody sat watching and waiting.

"Dare." Itsuki answered his smile growing large ever so slightly. _Please make me take my shirt off or smother me in hot fudge…!_ Itsuki thought perversely in his mind but showed no sign of it on his china doll face.

"_I_ dare you… to make me a sandwich..!" Well that wasn't a very dramatic opening. Itsuki's face showed slight signs of disappointment but then realized something. Of course Shinobu didn't want to make a huge deal about it he doesn't want to freak the others. He was setting them up for a trap. He decided to make his lover a fast ham sandwich and cut the crusts of neatly and cut it down the middle.

He sat down handing the plate to Sensui while the others watched confused. "Ok Sniper, your next." Sniper grabbed the bottle with a gloved hand and spun it showing little emotion on his face. The bottle spun rather fast and while everyone thought it was random Sensui carefully slowed it down until it landed on Mitarai.

"M-me?" Mitarai asked bashfully, a cute rosy red staining his cheeks. Hagari's heart pace began to quicken and he was able to keep his cool well. He couldn't help but feel excited to have a chance to ask the cute blonde some questions he wanted answered. At least while he thought it was a game and simple questions the answers in truth were much more significant. Hagari's deceitful smile seemed to trick everybody except of course Itsuki and Sensui who were already onto him. The smile did its job as Mitarai began to squirm uncomfortably under both the pressure and the older teen's intimidation. His violet eyes drank in the beautiful view that was in front of him like a delicious wine. He had tried to talk to him before and the conversation would die within minutes but now there was no way Mitarai could escape! The blonde would be forced to give him the information and if anything else afterward forced to do other naughty things…

Mitarai felt like a cornered rabbit. A poor, constantly picked on blonde haired, blue eyed rabbit that never did anything to anyone. So why, why of all people did the bottle stop on him? It was obvious that Kaname Hagari was one sexy beast. Yes, there's absolutely no question in that but still... This was a good way to bond with the raven haired teenager and get to know him better but Mitarai was not a socializer and Hagari was well known as asocial. So how does that work? He had no idea but ever since he had seen him he tried everything in his power to try and talk with him. He asked about the weather or how his day was at school and nothing! Maybe it was his fault but damn, Hagari was just so tempting, the total opposite of him. He was rebellious and mysterious, if you saw him walking down the street you sure as hell wouldn't pick on him. It had occurred to Mitarai that Hagari would never notice him and what had just happened was a stroke of luck.

"So… Truth or dare?" Hagari questioned with a hint of masculinity.

"Uhhh… Truth." _Damn…._ Mitarai thought sadly. _I had to take the coward's way out but I had NO choice…_

"Ok than, do you not like me?"

The question was so blunt and so direct that everyone was a bit stunned. Hagiri was so monotonous that it was strange.

"What do you mean Hagari-san..?" Mitarai was attempting to retreat inside himself but he was already exposed.

"Do you not like me? Do I annoy you or do you not like talking to me? Do you hate me?"

Mitarai was shocked! How could he say all those things when that was NOT the truth? Was this the vibe he was giving his crush? "Why no of course not I mean, how I you have could a really calm demeanor and you're so quiet and you have these really unusual eyes... Not that I've looked at them I mean I have but not the way you think but uhhh not that someone like that wouldn't NOT be able to look at them I just.. I noticed them… In a manly way…" Mitarai finished off feeling quite stupid with himself.

"So wait," Hagari said with an ever so slight shred of hope, "What kind of 'like' do you have for me?"

"Yeah, what kind of like DO you have for him?" Sensui pushed until Itsuki, sparing the young teenager intervened, "Ok he answered the question on to the next I believe it's your turn Mitarai."

"Ohhh right!" Mitarai quickly spun the glass bottle before anyone could say anything. Sensui refocused his ki so that it landed on Hagari.

Mitarai had thought of a counter question to the one Hagari had asked IF he choose truth so he could only hope he choose truth. He felt a little nervous, what if Hagari ended up getting mad and beating him up after the game was over when he would go home. Oh well, it's a risk he was willing to take. "Truth or dare Hagari-san?"

His violet narrow eyes became slightly narrower. "Truth."

"Uhhm ok than… Earlier why did you ask if I liked you or not?" His cheeks became red and he couldn't look at him in the eyes.

Hagari hesitated slightly and then replied, "Well because I care whether you like me or not."

The response made butterflies flutter in Mitarai's skinny stomach. He had to look into those violet eyes to see if he had meant what he said. He saw that he was telling the truth and he noticed that now the sniper felt uncomfortable. _Someone does care…!_

_This game was a great idea, almost as good as the tunnel!_ Sensui squealed to himself and the other very confused personalities. "Okay, since there are no repeats I'll let…." Shinobu completely skipped Gourmet and went to, "Our good doctor Kamiya! Let the good times spin!"

The sick doctor looked a little lost but followed the direction nonetheless. The awkwardness between Hagari and Mitarai was beginning to calm down as they watched the doctor spin the bottle. It stopped on Sensui and Kamiya gave a respectful bow.

"There's no need for a bow Doctor Kamiya but I gladly choose dare."

"Well… ok but in all honesty I think you can pick the dare…."

"Excellent than. I dare you to dare me to ask you a truth question.

The doctor was a little perplexed but obeyed without question. "Yes sir….?"

"Well, this is just a random question, no significance in it but do you happen to have any oh.. I don't know maybe some jail bait crushes you REALLY shouldn't have?" The 'REALLY' was obviously very strained and everyone else except Amanuma seemed to pick up the subliminal message. Itsuki's golden eyes darted back and forth from Sensui to the young boy. Mitarai was able to pick up on Itsuki's eye movements and his face paled instantly. Hagari glared at Kamiya and shook his head in a disgraceful way. Sensui just looked at him squarely in the eye with an I-Know-Your-Secret look.

"Why of course not Sensui-san. I wouldn't dream of it." Kamiya said shaking and reassuringly._ Fuck my life…. I can't wait till these demons came out of demon world._

"Ok soooo…. Yeah let's let Itsuki go…" Sensui said completely freaked out at his discovery.

Sensui wasn't even paying attention at all. He let his mind wonder off about the recent events that had happened. So the angst-ing Mitarai did have feelings for Hagari as well. How delightful, now they could find true love or whatever the hell it was that teenagers do before the tunnel opens and kills them both. As for Kamiya well… It hadn't developed into anything to big so he would let it slid as long as it went away. The last thing this ex Spirit detective needed was a lawsuit no sireeee bob. He hadn't even realized that the bottle landed on Amanuma until Itsuki asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Oh definitely dare!" Amanuma chirped happily.

Itsuki knew that Sensui was NOT thinking about him this whole time and he didn't like it at all. "Ok than young Game Master, I dare you to ask Sensui-san why he doesn't spend any time with me…!"

"OKAY! New game let's play Seven Minutes in Heaven!" He grabbed Hagari by his jacket's collar and Mitarai by his pencil thin forearm and dragged them to the opposite side of the cave. "You two go first see you in a bit!"

"Sensui-san I didn't even know there was a closet here!" Mitarai said dazed and slightly mystified.

"Don't you two worry we'll be right over here. You two do what you have to do." Sensui told them and closed the door.

He pretended to walk back and returned as all the other psychics circled around the mysterious closet that came seemingly out of nowhere. Sensui put his ear as close as he could to the closet door and suddenly had a better idea. He sprinted across the cave as quiet and elegant as a gazelle and came back with a foam cup. He put the cup against both the closet door and his ear._ Sensui, you are a GENIUS! How do you come up with these things the world will never know._

Itsuki watched attentively and amused as his lover attempted to get the juicier details on what the two over hormonal teens would do. It was the cute little things like that, that kept Itsuki wondering when Sensui would bring him flowers and fudge… What a combination, flowers and fudge he could pour the fudge on him and lick it off but then again Itsuki kept those thoughts to himself because they were too X-rated to type.

XxXxXxXx Inside The Closet xXxXxXx

They were so painstakingly close it was unbearable. Mitarai's left leg was practically shoved right underneath his crotch. That was too close even for him. How could anyone feel comfortable for that matter even if they weren't after the boy? He looked at those shy, sea blue eyes. He looked at the way his body trembled and that innocent look on his face. Mitarai was one of those boys that Hagari wanted to corrupt. He wanted to put him in a French maid outfit or a school girl uniform. Yeah, that sounded great but unfortunately those thoughts were defiantly not helping him. Hagari was almost certain that Mitarai wanted him back but he just needed to get the answers out of him. "Look I need to ask you something but you need to answer them."

"I don't think now is a goodtime to talk…."_ Nooooo! What are you doing! You want the hot seventeen year old to talk to you why are you pushing him away!_

"I need to know, do you like LIKE me?'' His voice dripped slightly with anxiety.

"What do you mean…? Like the way Kamiya apparently likes Amanuma..?" Mitarai tried distracting him.

"Oh no! Hell no! I mean REALLY like me, in a non-creepy way. Y'know… for who I am…" Hagari voice faltered on the last words. He was not used to saying such repulsive sap.

Mitarai was at a loss of words but he knew he had to say something. _It's now or never…._ "Well… The truth is I find you really attractive and I do admire your strength. I do like you but how do I know you're not using me just to hurt me? I mean of all people why ME y'know? You can do so much better…."

The words Mitarai had just spoken cause both an anger to spark in Hagari and happiness to over flood him but he decided to show his anger a little more. "What makes you think I can do better? If anything you can do better. I can't believe you would even say. All those punk ass groups have gotten to your head. Do you know how long I've admired you from a far? If it wasn't for these stupid games Sensui-san out of nowhere decided to do I would still be trying to figure out how to come out to you."

That was the most Mitarai had ever heard Hagari speak and it amazed him to know that he had kept those feelings in for so long. He would've never realized that someone other than Sensui actually cared for him. Never in his life did he think someone else cared for him in that manner. Since he didn't have any experience in the field it was no wonder he couldn't pick up the signs Hagari gave him. He was about to say something else but Hagari grabbed him by his scrawny shoulders and crushed lips. The kiss felt dangerous and warm. It made Mitarai feel alive. He felt his strong fingers grabbing and scratching at his delicate skin and he felt the sudden urge to do the same. It was a full on groping and grabbing make out session until they lost balance and fell out of the closet and landed on top of Sensui.

They quick got off each other and watched as Itsuki attempted to cover Amanuma's virgin eyes. Kamiya looked at them casually and Gourmet was… being Gourmet of course.

"Hey why did you stop? Don't mind me keep going!" Sensui stated quite out there.

The two teenagers dusted themselves off and Hagari grabbed Mitarai by his forearm. "Let's say you and I blow this Popsicle stand and head back to my house. My mom's not home."

Hagari's dominance made Mitarai blush and he quickly followed him out of the cave.

"Someone is gonna have to explain that to me." Amanuma said and gave a loud yawn. "Well this is boring and I wanna go home!"

"Well I can drop you off champ; you live in the same direction as me." Kamiya said.

"I'm sure, as long as nothing happens. I've got my eye on you…" Sensui said as he waved goodbye to them. "This has sure been a day..." He looked up to see Itsuki's eyes, full of tears. "Itsuki! What's wrong?"

"He was telling me how he thought what Sniper said to Sea Man was beautiful and how you don't pay attention to him cause of the stupid tunnel." Gourmet responded.

"Itsuki… Is this true? Do you feel so neglected that you even had to tell a minor character like Gourmet to get the point across to me?" Sensui asked sadly. "Well no more of that! From now on we'll do all the kinky, romantic and perverted stuff you want! I'll make you candle light dinners at sunset at the beach and moon lit walks in the park and cook breakfast for you in nothing but my number #1 AC/DC fan shirt!"

"Pffft you don't mean that…." Itsuki replied nonchalantly. "The only reason I suggested this to you was so we could bond as well but it's not Burger King, I can't have it my way…"

"Nonsense! You deserve it all! You're my Olivia Newton but much more beautiful and smarter and without the cigarettes!" Sensui approached the teal haired demon and embraced him lovingly and kissed him. He tasted the smaller man's mouth and pulled at his hair. Itsuki let out a moan as he clawed at Sensui's back craving more.

"Woah…. This is getting hot." Gourmet said.

Destroying the magical moment they had they paused in what they were doing and Sensui glared at Gourmet and told him, "Can you PLEASE leave so I can make love to Itsuki?" Being a smart man and not wanting a death wish Gourmet left without a question. Sensui dropped Itsuki on the leather black coach and the springs groaned in protest. "Itsuki, tonight I am going to do things to you that are FORBIDDEN to be written in a T-rated fan fiction."

And that's how it went down. Lots of inappropriate noises in the Irima cave were caused when no one was around in the dark depths of night. Gourmet did whatever it is Gourmets do best afterward. Kamiya followed Sensui's wishes and did not try and harass and permanently scar the young boy known as Amanuma. He took the boy to Dennys and let him order whatever he wanted. Although our 'good' doctor Kamiya would allow him to pet his head once in awhile before he went completely mad. Hagari ended up teaching Mitarai a thing or two about 'relations' and relationships. That night he went back to Hagari's home it went from a full on make out session to other unmentionable things as well. All was well until the Dark Tournament ended and the randomness died.

THE END!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So yeah that was my random moment of random craziness.-_- Although I do LOVE Sensui/Itsuki and Hagari/Mitarai I have NO idea where the Kamiya/Amanuma came from. Yeah I don't want that to happen to ANY kids lol. Well it's late and I hope those of you who reviewed it enjoyed it and if you did don't forget to review and fave.:3 So yeah don't go all psycho on ne cause of the grammar I was eh lol.

BTW: If anyone knows the original person who wrote that one story that this one is based off of I would appreciate if you told me and sent me the fic so I can give them proper credit and so I can read it


End file.
